T-62A
|firepower =High |range =Far |offability =Frag-high explosive round |officon =ABILITY_FRAG_HE_SHELL |offdesc =The Frag-HE round is highly effective against infantry, since the round explodes immediately after hitting the ground. |offrcgtime =40 seconds |defability =Smoke screen |deficon =ABILITY_SMOKE_SCREEN_TANK |defdesc =Launches smoke mortars that hide the vehicle from view. |defrcgtime =45 seconds }} The T-62A is a Soviet medium tank developed for the Soviet Ground Forces in 1961. It was one of the most formidable tanks from the beginning of its production history. It was the predecessor of the T-64 and T-72 tank, which the former's design would lead to the T-80U.Massive Entertainment, Sierra Entertainment, World in Conflict. September 18, 2007. The T-62 tanks appear heavily during the Soviet invasion of Western Europe, notably in West Berlin and southern France. They also appear during their surprise invasion of Seattle, Washington, U.S.. Description The T-62A is one of Russia's most used tanks. The T-62A is a more cost effective tank: It combines high speed with lethal power against infantry and light tanks and vehicles. It can be seen in more numbers than the more expensive T-80U. Armaments The T-62 is equipped with a 115mm Smooth Bore Gun, which is less effective than the Heavy Tanks' armament. But the gun is strong enough to pierce enemy Medium Tank and light vehicle armor. The T-62 can fire standard ammunition and High Explosive Fragmentation Rounds, which is highly dangerous to infantry units, since the blast immediately kills them. Protection The T-62 uses thick sloped and spherical armor for protection against small-arms fire, rocket propelled grenades, and medium tank guns. But the armor cannot withstand the rounds of a enemy Heavy Tank and Heavy Helicopter missiles. But the T-62A has strength in numbers, and is capable of overwhelming heavy tanks. But this isn't a viable option-chances of a group of T-62s beating a heavy tank are slim. The T-62's secondary armament is a 12.7mm NSVT Machine Gun, which helps it combat infantry in close proximity and against air units. The Units that are capable of taking down a T-62A are Heavy Tanks, Heavy Attack Helicopters, and it's counterparts, the M60 Patton and the Mk V Chieftain. Gameplay The T-62A is the choice for commanders that like high speed and flexibility. As mentioned, the T-62A can combat most ground units, but it's best fighting infantry and light vehicles. The T-62's speed lets it chase escaping units. The T-62 can also be used to spearhead most attacks since they can be called in large numbers. The attack might succeed, but the group of T-62s could suffer large casualties in doing so, forcing the commander to wait for his reinforcement points to filter again, which may take a long while. The T-62 has a good fighting chance in urban areas, thanks to it's special ability. Once again, the T-62A should be supported by AA units often. Trivia * Despite being a T-62, the in-game description has it named T-'72' instead. This is probably a development error overlooked by Massive Entertainment. Gallery T62medtank.jpg|What the T-62A lacks in power against heavy tanks it makes up for speed and anti-infantry capabilities Screen0037.jpg|The T-62A is equipped with a 115mm Smooth Bore Gun T-62.jpg|Side view of the T-62A See also * *M60A3 Patton - American medium tank *Chieftain Mk 5 - NATO medium tank References Category:Soviet armor units Category:Medium tanks